


white night

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad, i love seriwoo trust me, i'm sorry i love angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: woobin finds himself missing serim more than ever on this rainy night - it could have been their third year together but woobin messed up months ago.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	white night

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short writing; inspiration for this came while listening to nct 127's white night so it'd be best if you listen to this song while reading~

rain. woobin could hear nothing else other than the sound of raindrops hitting the glass panes of his window. 

he remembers how much serim loves rainy days; he would always run up to woobin asking for hugs, claiming that the cold from the rain was "the perfect weather to cuddle". 

the way serim would look at him with those endearing eyes of his always sent waves of shock to his whole body, as though paralysed from the deep orbits of those eyes.

on this very night he feels the same waves of shock through his body, yet not for the same reason. this time it felt more like pain, numbness and sadness. 

letting out a sigh, he sits up from his bed and stares into nothing for a minute or two. the rain continues pouring heavily and like a loud speaker, woobin soon hears nothing else other than the pit-a-pat and his breathing.

his mind keeps drifting off to the dark space it's been trying to bury for the past months but it's to no avail. 

the soft fabric of the blanket below him reminds him of serim's habit of stealing woobin's hoodies. 

he'd always give a sheepish smile, before proceeding to pull the hoodie up to his nose from time to time, taking in the smell of woobin's fresh and sweet softener. it was a sight woobin had always loved to see, though he never admitted it. the most he'd do was to attack serim with kisses after, but never telling him the reason for the sudden affection.

even the pair of slippers sitting beside his bed seem to be calling out to him; reminding him of the way serim used to hide them around the house just so he could see woobin flustered and lost. 

_1:31 AM_

it must have been around this time too a few months back. a night woobin didn't want to remember. 

woobin entered his house to see the sight of serim crying so badly he was almost unrecognisable. of course, woobin's first instinct was to drop everything in his hands and run to serim.

yet instead of embracing his warmth, serim pushed woobin's arms away. and for the first time in his years of knowing serim, woobin saw emptiness in the older's eyes. 

"when were you planning to tell me?"

woobin's heart dropped immediately, first from the coldness in serim's voice. secondly, because he clearly knew what he was referring to. 

taking a deep breath, woobin ran his hand through his hair, "i messed up that night. i'm sorry. i really am, i regretted my actions immediately"

"but you two are still in contact, no?" serim shot back, this time with more anger.

"not anymore. i cut everything off" 

woobin saw another tear roll down serim's cheek. he bit his lip in attempt to hold back his tears, but it was of no use. he knew he was in the wrong, he knew he messed up, but it was already too late.

"but you, out of all people, should have known better. i don't care if it was a one night stand or not. you know what happened to my parents. you know how hard it is for me to get into relationships yet you still-"

woobin reached out to hold the other's hand but even before he could touch him, serim flinched away while letting out another sigh. 

another tear down his cheek.

_another sensation of pain in woobin's heart._

he didn't know what to say or do. he knew whatever he chose to do, it would be of no use. he brought this upon himself. 

"i'll leave for the night. we can talk about this in the morning?" 

serim shook his head, wiped the tears from his face then looked woobin straight in the eyes, "no, i'll leave. i don't think we have much to talk about anymore so it's over"

soon enough, woobin was left alone in his apartment, heart numb and mind lost from everything that had just happened. 

the four walls around him had never felt more cold and empty.

days passed, the only messages he got from serim were those of him telling woobin he'd be picking up the rest of his belongings.

then months passed. woobin watched serim go back to his old lifestyle - spending time at his football club and hanging out with his friends. he watched as he saw serim's smile grew wider and more genuine everyday. he is happy for him, truly.

he did something he would never forgive himself for, so he understood completely why serim left. it was the best for him, for the both of them.

with more time, woobin had expected that his feelings too would fade. yet they only seemed to grow deeper. he couldn't help but miss serim, especially since the very place he is living in held onto the sweetest and most intimate memories of the two. 

_beep. 3 AM._

woobin snaps out of his daze once again and finds himself curled up against his bedside. unknowingly, tears were already filling up both his eyes. slightly clenching his fist, he resisted the urge to let everything fall.

his phone lights up.

_Reminder from your calendar: 3 years with selm! ♡_

everything falls. his tears, his heart, his mind.

yet one thing that never falls is the image of serim in his head, no matter how hard he tries. 

_pit-a-pat-a-pit-a-pat_

it's another one of these nights again, except tonight's worse. the throbbing pain from his head keeps his mind running, yet his tired eyes begged to be closed. 

he misses the way serim would always engulf him in his two arms, patting his back and chanting his self-proclaimed magic spell, "fall asleep now baby".

as much as he always laughed at serim for this, woobin secretly appreciated the many ways serim would help him with his insomnia. serim always stayed up with woobin until he fell asleep, though he himself was barely awake. 

though he'd never get to chance to feel it again, or even say a thanks to serim anymore, woobin thought to himself, 

_the magic spell was the presence of serim himself_

although knowing that he isn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, woobin let his head sink into the mattress behind him. his mind kept running, his hands fiddling with the hem of his soaked shirt.

what else could woobin do other than let all of this pass, he didn't know. nights after serim left have never been easy. 

loneliness, coldness and regret were three things that always ran on the back of woobin's head every time he tried to fall asleep, every time he tried to forget.

tonight's no exception, except woobin feels extremely helpless. perhaps it's because instead of the mess he is in now, he could have been spending his night with serim, exchanging 'i love you's and 'happy 3 years together's.

the rain stops, the sound finally settles.

woobin's head finally clears up and his eyes finally feel heavy. 

_4:07 AM_

_good night, woobin._

**Author's Note:**

> not the most satisfied with the ending but this is my very first work here! if you've read till here, thank you so much ♡


End file.
